


A Nightmare With A Nightmare

by Hamiltalian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Remus has a nightmare and needs a certain prince to help them stay away.This could be interpreted as either romantic or platonic, there's no one way set in stone.





	A Nightmare With A Nightmare

Remus gasped and shot up in bed as he woke up from his nightmare, putting a hand on his chest to make sure he was still there and safe. It wasn’t quite often that he had a dream that made him scare himself, but nothing was impossible. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down and got up when that failed, stumbling a bit as his legs struggled to stop shaking. After a dream like that, only one thing could really calm him back down… 

Remus knew he was technically forbidden from going over to the light side, but this was important! Besides, who were they to tell him where he could or couldn’t look for comfort? He went down the hallway of bedrooms and stopped in front of a half familiar door: a white one with red trim and a golden doorknob, a matching crown painted above Roman’s name written in black, neat script. Remus couldn’t stop himself from smiling at how well that suited his brother, but that wasn’t what he was there for. 

He silently pushed the door open and walked in and easily navigated the dark room, despite Roman’s messy floor, before jumping into the bed with him, crawling under his brother’s arms and wrapping them around himself. 

Far from shockingly, Roman woke up, yawning as he looked down at the brother that had snuck itself between his arms. “What are you doing here?” he asked groggily, his hair sticking up in all directions. 

Remus shrugged. “Cuddling.” 

Roman raised an eyebrow and looked over at his clock. “You came to my room and woke me up at 4 am to cuddle?…” 

“Precisely!” 

Roman sighed and opened his arms, about to ask Remus to leave. He needed his beauty sleep and there was no doubt that Remus would just- 

“Roman, please?..” 

Roman blinked a few times. He rarely heard Remus speaking in such a soft voice. He sounded so fragile… 

“I had a really bad dream… Just for tonight, princey?..” 

Roman hesitated for just a split second, but he knew he’d have to be a monster to cast Remus out like that and what Remus needed right then wasn’t a monster. Remus needed his prince. 

“Of course you can stay,” he muttered, wrapping his arms tightly back around his brother. “I know you need me here to keep the bad dreams away, princess..” Remus had a lot of nightmares about disappearing when the two were younger and he was cast out to the dark sides, away from his brother. Roman had scared so many nightmares away for him back then that he essentially was Roman’s damsel in distress, the princess to Roman’s prince, before they realized a prince could protect his prince. And now, here he was again, with likely the same fears after everyone just fought to get rid of him. 

“That’s such a stupid nickname..” Remus chuckled. “I can’t believe I let you call me that..”

Roman shrugged. “You’re in my bed, I can call you whatever I want,” he joked, a smile evident in his tone. 

Remus smiled to himself, burying himself further against Roman’s soft pajamas with a sigh. He hated having nightmares with a passion, but at least they gave him an excuse to be there with his brother. 

“Goodnight, Princey…”

“Goodnight, Princess…”


End file.
